Road Trip
by LozzieLiz
Summary: Uhhh... im no good at summaries... Piper wants to go to L.A. and she wants the whole charmed clan to come along. only problem is shes temporaraly bound their powers so when they get into a spot of trouble they cant get out. ~*CHAPTERS 3,4 AND 5 UP!!**~
1. Were Going on holiday!

The Charmed Ones are going on a road trip! (Don't worry Sean William Scott is no where near here!) Please Read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Charmed Characters. They belong to the creators of Charmed and the WB. This story was created for enjoyment only and any characters in this story are in no way related to any persons living or dead.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~~*PLEASE ENJOY ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Road trip!  
  
Its early morning at the Halliwell manor. Piper is on the phone to her dad talking mostly about the lump that had resided in her stomach for about 6 months now. And Paige was doing all that should be done on a Friday evening. sitting on the couch watching cheesy cartoons eating a big bowl of ice cream. Phoebe was. well she was somewhere.  
  
"Yes Dad.. I am taking my vitamins. no im not straining my self. yes resting heaps. Geeze dad you're as bad as Leo!"  
  
"Were just looking out for you and the bub. aren't we Victor?" said Paige into the phone as she walked from the couch to the kitchen. Piper slapped her away.  
  
"yeah im sure they would love that. Yeah we'll be there." And with that Piper hung up the phone with a content look on her face.  
  
"Be where?"  
  
"Los Angeles"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dads going away for a few weeks and he wants to know if we wanted to use his penthouse in Los Angeles. so I said we'd go!"  
  
"Ehh.. Piper?"  
  
but Piper had already made her way up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile-----  
  
Cole sat on the bed that he shared with Phoebe staring at his laptop. He had been working at this case for months and was eager to finish it. He fiddled around with the keyboard a bit and he deleted his whole nights worth. He rubbed his temples in an effort to ease his migraine that tempted to surface.  
  
"You know. I think I have a better way to keep you relaxed." Came a seductive voice from the door. There stood Phoebe in a short, sexy (and revealing) negligee. Cole looked up and his eyes grew wide at the sight. Phoebe walked seductively towards the bed. She sidled up next to him and kissed his neck, whilst loosening his tie suggestively. All the while Cole never took his eyes off Phoebe. Then all of a sudden he shook off his mesmiration and said, without making eye contact:  
  
"Honey can I just finish this?" Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine." She turned away from her husband. And then Cole asked:  
  
"Honey? What is it?"  
  
"Nothing" Phoebe answered plainly.  
  
"Clearly there is something wrong. Now are you gonna tell me?"  
  
Phoebe rolled back and faced her love.  
  
"its just that. well for two months now you've been straining yourself so hard and it seems that. well your not paying any attention to me anymore. and I know that may sound selfish and self centred. but."  
  
"honey im sorry. and I know I've been a little busy."  
  
Phoebe interrupted sarcastically:  
  
"Pffht.. just a little.."  
  
"Honey.. let me finish..."  
  
"you know what. just forget it. Forget I mentioned anything." Cole looked at Phoebe in shock.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" Phoebe huffed, rolled over and turned her light out.  
  
Cole tensed and turned her light back on.  
  
"Phoebe listen to me. I have had a lot of work on my back lately and I have spent a lot of time at the office and I really wish that I could make that time up to you that ive spent there."  
  
"But that's just it Cole.. its not that you spend time at the office. I mean I spend time at my work too. its all the other time. when your at home. the only time that we have together.."  
  
"Honey, im sorry. I really am. And I love you so much I promise that im gonna stop right now."  
  
Phoebe smiled and leant in to kiss him but he turned away at the last minute and fiddled more with his computer. Feeling defeated Phoebe turned her back and laid down. Just as Piper came bursting into the room.  
  
"Were going to L.A!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE NEXT DAY ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Halliwells and their honeys had piled out of the manor at 4:30 am By a Bustling Piper.  
  
"Piper, why are we out here so early." Asked Phoebe in the middle of a yawn. Phoebe had not slept much at all through the night. She and Cole were still not talking. And she had been over tired lately anyway. Elise had over worked her. that's how Piper had convinced her and Cole on this Vacation. She told them that they could work things out on the road and relax by their Dads pool and come back even more in love than ever. Phoebe really couldn't care less. She wasn't going to apologise to him until he did. And knowing Coles stubbornness that could be a while.  
  
"Ohh Piper they're calling I better go! Ill catch up with you guys on the road." Said leo as he went off to find a secluded orbing place before Piper could stop him.  
  
"O.k. we should hit the road." Said Piper as she hopped into the car.  
  
"you know I could shimmer you all there in a split second. It would save a lot of time."  
  
"Ya, but every time you shimmer some demon tracks you and on we go vanquishin' again!" Said Phoebe harshly, not looking at Cole.  
  
"Phoebe, would you stop with the rudeness already. I apologised. What else can I do? Do you want me to grovel?"  
  
"No. but I would like you to stop acting like im the one in the wrong here. Because im not! You are! And maybe you shou. Woah." Phoebe swayed and held her head.  
  
"Phoebe? Baby what is it?" Cole tried to hold her to prevent her from falling, but Phoebe Pulled away.  
  
"im fine.. IM FINE.." Phoebe almost never raised her voice at Cole but she didn't want him touching her while they weren't talking. She quickly got out of his reach and hopped in the car.  
  
  
  
When they were on the freeway Piper made small talk to help clear the air.  
  
"you know Phoebe, I really think you should get yourself checked out. I mean all of those head rushes and."  
  
"wait a second. head rushes you mean you've had more of these?"  
  
"Ohh yeah and yesterday she barfed up in the sink! Almost started a chain reaction." Answered Piper before Phoebe even had a chance.  
  
"Honey why didn't you tell me you were unwell? Phoebe stop being stubborn and answer me?"  
  
"Fine! You wanna Know why I didn't tell you. Firstly Im not talking to you. and secondly if maybe you payed more attention to me you would have known."  
  
Phoebe then turned around and looked out the window away from her husband.  
  
Piper sighed and stared once again at the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
This was going to be one long journey.  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: so how do you like the first chapter? Plz read and review.  
  
-Laura 


	2. Uh oh!

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next Chapter!  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
Piper had been driving for about 4 hours with Paige trying to direct her. But Piper knew where she was going? Didn't she? But there was still the dead silence coming from the back seat. Phoebe hadn't said a word since her outburst. And that was weird for Phoebe.  
  
"Piper? Piper! Were on the wrong road! Im telling you we should have taken the turn off the freeway a long time before we actually did."  
  
"Paige! Im driving! I've been to L.A. before and I know where im going!" Paige silenced at Pipers outburst.  
  
"Whoa calm down." Paige said quietly after a few seconds.  
  
All of the road signs were wrong though. None of them said anything about L.A. was she going the right way? All of a sudden there came a loud Bang from under the hood. And Piper swerved the car in surprise. She pulled over and three of them got out of the car. Phoebe stayed put.  
  
Piper and Paige tried to lift the hood to no avail. Cole came up and lifted it with no trouble. He began to fiddle around with the parts inside.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Paige.  
  
"Ask me anything about demons or the underworld and ill tell you. but ask me about Cars.. And I have no idea." Cole admitted with defeat.  
  
"Great! Were stranded in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Told you so." Retorted Paige.  
  
"and my car is broken and we have no idea how to fix." Just as Piper was finishing her sentence Phoebe pushed through the group and examined the car.  
  
"the main vent is gone. We'll need something to tie it tight with so the gas wont leak out and cause a fire."  
  
"Whoa. Pheebs?" Said Paige, in astonishment. "Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Who cares where she learnt the mechanical, automobile mumbo jumbo. how much is it gonna cost?"  
  
"I worked at an auto shop as a mechanic in New York for a while but my boss decided that he'd stop paying me in cash and start paying me by other means. That's when I quit."  
  
"Pheebs? You? A Mechanic?" Paige said in earnest.  
  
"so what will it cost me?" Piper asked once again.  
  
Phoebe took in a deep breath.  
  
"Not gonna be cheap."  
  
"And that means."  
  
"ten. eleven.. Hundred. But that doesn't include labour."  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and Piper stood there in shock. Cole was still silent from the shock of Phoebe knowing anything about Cars.  
  
"Im never gonna get my kids through college."  
  
"Piper, Calm down. Ill just shimmer to the nearest gas station and call a tow truck and."  
  
"Uhhh sorry Cole that's not possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This morning I put a temporary power binding Potion in all of the coffee. I wanted this to be a magic free vacation." Piper said with a sorry look on her face.  
  
"What?" asked Phoebe. "you mean we're stuck out here?. you know what I don't even want to know." And with that Phoebe stormed into the car.  
  
"ill go calm her." Said Paige as she walked into the car.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
inside the car Paige entered only to find Phoebe with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Awww. honey were gonna get out of here. The car will be fine."  
  
"Its not that.. its. well it is the car. its also Cole and Me and I don't know what the hell is wrong with me lately. I keep getting all these dizzy spells and im all of a sudden really sick. I don't understand."  
  
Phoebe finally broke down into tears and Paige did what she could do to comfort her. And once Phoebe had calmed down a tad she exited the car and left her alone.  
  
She walked out of the car to find Cole and Piper in discussion about the limits of tampering with his powers. There attention, however turned to Paige when she became visible.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Piper.  
  
"What is wrong?" Asked Cole. In Obvious concern. Even if they weren't talking he still loved and cared for her.  
  
"I think she's gonna be O.k. she's just a little stressed. She broke down and let some of it out just then." Answered Paige.  
  
"Do.Do you think shell let me see her. I wanna make sure she knows im here for her. even if were not talking." Cole asked.  
  
Paige smiled. Cole. Always the sweetie. Paige thought to herself- I hope I find a guy that cares about me as much as he cares for Phoebe.  
  
"Actually im sure she would really appreciate that." Paige said. Cole didn't wait for another second and he darted into the car.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
He found Phoebe with her head in her hands. She only looked up when he entered. For the first time in three weeks she looked right into his deep blue eyes. He looked back and saw the tears and the red puffiness on her usually flawless skin.  
  
"I love you Baby." he said. It was all he needed to say. She smiled and answered him back.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"What can I do to make you feel better?" he hesitantly asked.  
  
"Just hold me." Phoebe answered and fell into his arms as a new batch of tears spilled.  
  
  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
Okies! Im not sure if im Gonna let Phoebe Forgive Cole just yet! MWAHAHAHA.( 


	3. Cash

I just wanna thank the people who took the time to read and review my fic and I hope you enjoyed the next Piece.  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~  
  
About an Hour after Phoebe and the car had Broke down, Leo had orbed in only to find Phoebe asleep in the back seat in none other than Cole's arms. Leo smiled and got out of the car. Paige and Piper were having a heated debate on Pipers rights to mess with their Powers. Leo walked up to them and asked.  
  
"So why aren't we in L.A. Already?"  
  
"Because Piper here Took a wrong turn off the highway and out engine thingy burst and since SHE tampered with out powers this morning we cant get out of here."  
  
Leo sighed and said:  
  
"Don't worry ill orb to the nearest gas station and call a tow truck!" and with that he orbed out.  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
Around half-an-hour later a tow-truck pulled up and took the Halliwells and the Turners to the nearest town, which was about two hours drive away. It was one of those small roadside towns that if you blinked while passing by, you would miss it.  
  
They pulled up into a gas station that cold really use a once over with a hose, piper thought as she looked at the state of the place. Phoebe, Paige and Piper went inside the little general store, while Cole talked to the Mechanic. Well Cole talked, the Mechanic had this annoying habit of talking with his tongue hanging out which would cause his saliva to fly across from his mouth and onto the face of the person he was talking to.  
  
Inside the roadside store, it was quite cosy. Although cleaner than the auto shop it still had. rustic charm??? The few customers inside all turned and stared at the three women. Each had the same features and qualities. The southern accents, the hair that looked like it needed a good dose of head and shoulders. 'Obviously Locals' thought Paige, stereotyping the People who had now stopped staring at the girls and resumed their loud conversations with one another. She walked towards the candy section. Piper had got her up too early for her to get her appropriate sugar fix this morning.  
  
"Well this is. nice." Phoebe whispered so only piper could hear.  
  
Piper didn't answer to her sisters sarcastic comment. Instead she walked towards the counter and asked for the key to the bathroom.  
  
"Sure Honey." Said the Woman with a southern accent.  
  
"But ya hafta jiggle the handle a teeny bit or else it wont flush properly." Pipers eyes went wide and she nodded after a minute of comprehending what this woman had said.  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
Phoebe decided to give the bathroom a miss when she went with Piper and saw the state of the place. So instead she went around to her hubby and heard the diagnosis of Pipers car.  
  
"Well. it 'aint gonna be cheap." Spat the attendant.  
  
"I know that. but how much?" Asked Cole in annoyance.  
  
"Well. for the vent it will cost Ya a good eight-'undred plus additional costs and Labour. id say 'round twelve-'undred."  
  
"Twelve Hundred Dollars???" Asked Cole getting out his credit card.  
  
"Cash. NO credit." Snapped the attendant leaving a large amount of salivic residue on Coles face.  
  
"but credit is all I got!!" Cole snapped Back.  
  
"No cash. NO DEAL!" Snapped the Attendant finally leaving more saliva on Cole's face and stormed off. Cole wiped the gunk off his face and watched his wife approach.  
  
"I wonder if he could say 'sister Susie's sitting on a thistle" Laughed Phoebe.  
  
"Please No. I don't need any more saliva on my face." Cole Laughed as his wife approached.  
  
"Awwww. and just when I wanted to plant a great big sloppy one on you! Ahhh ohh well." Phoebe continued to laugh.  
  
"anyway. what was his Problem?"  
  
"He wont accept Credit"  
  
"What??"  
  
"He wants twelve hundred in Cash."  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~  
  
When Piper heard this News, she went out of what little mind she had left.  
  
"Who the Hell has that kind of cash on them!??"  
  
"Well by the amount he's screwin' you by id say that he's also screwin' other people too. So that would make him the aforementioned person who has all this cash just lyin' around."  
  
"Honey your not helping." Cole said softly.  
  
"Fine." Phoebe then walked off to find Paige. 


	4. A Place to Stay

The three women and Cole opened the door of one of those seedy motels. They had figured that if they pooled all their cash together they could stay for a night. Then in the morning hopefully the power binding spell will have worn its wear. Then Cole would shimmer back to San Fransisco and get to an ATM to pay for the car.  
  
"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" asked Phoebe when she saw the room they were staying in.  
  
"Because we have no other choice since PIPER Bound our Powers." Paige retorted.  
  
"O.K. I Said that I was sorry. what else can I do? Do you want me to Grovel?"  
  
"Actually. that wouldn't be so bad. on your knees sis!" Laughed Phoebe.  
  
  
  
The small room consisted of four beds, a small bathroom, a couple of side tables and a couch. It was really ugly and in dire need of a clean.  
  
"Well, its no Plaza. but it will do." Said Cole.  
  
This caused all three sisters to stare back and raise their eyebrows at him.  
  
"Remind Me again What you see in him, sis." Paige asked.  
  
"Mmmmm??? Im not sure." Phoebe said with a grin.  
  
"But it definitely wasn't his taste in furnishings" Added Piper.  
  
"Maybe it was the way he could worm himself out of any situation with his gorgeous Smile." Phoebe said as she flashed a grin at her husband only for Paige to add:  
  
"And he does have a cute butt." Phoebe Mocked a shocked expression.  
  
"Eyes away sis. he's allllllll mine." 


	5. Revisiting the Past

"Come on Pheebs!" Piper Pleaded. "Please."  
  
"NO!"  
  
The sisters had stumbled apon a small Karaoke bar and Piper was trying to persuade Phoebe into a contest that would win them four thousand dollars in cash plus any tips they could get. This would save them having to get Cole to go back to San Francisco in the morning.  
  
"Please!.. you had the best voice in High school."  
  
"Yeah. but that was high school. How do you know that my voice hasn't changed since then?"  
  
"If it has, it would be for the better." Put in Paige, who before five minutes ago. was completely oblivious to Phoebes talent.  
  
"What would be better?" Chimed in a voice.  
  
"Phoebes voice." Piper told Cole.  
  
"What about it?" Asked Cole again, almost afraid of the answer that he was about to receive.  
  
"Ohh its nothing Honey. Just my Wacky sisters y'know." Said Phoebe trying to cover up.  
  
"We want Phoebe to enter in the Karaoke Contest." Paige Cut her off as Cole began to laugh.  
  
"Phoebe. Ummmm. I. I don't know what to say.. Uh."  
  
"There's no reason to say anything cause im not doing it!"  
  
Cole then Acknowledged Pipers devilish grin, and he continued:  
  
". I Mean. even if you could sing you stil..."  
  
"What do you mean.. 'even if I could'. Are you saying that I cant sing?" Phoebe accused.  
  
"No. No honey.tis just. Well Maybe. its just. Maybe you should stick to things your good at. Like Writing your column and vanquishing. and lets not forget how good you are at spending your cash."  
  
  
  
" So that's all you think I am.. A ditz with a credit card?"  
  
"No, honey! Im just saying you should stick to what you know."  
  
"Fine! Ill Do it!" Phoebe then stormed off towards the sign-up table. Piper Grinned at Cole and said:  
  
"Nice reverse Psychology, Bro!"  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~* ~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
"I Soooooo Don't wanna do this anymore."  
  
Phoebe stood backstage, and as the band played she became more and more nervous. Why did she let Cole trick her into doing this? She knew he was using the whole reverse Psychology trick on her. She just freaked at the thought of Cole not believing in her. And she could sing. Couldn't she? I mean, high school was almost a decade ago but that didn't mean her voice had changed. did it?  
  
"Ohhh. Honey, you'll be great. Your voice made you one of the most popular girls in school."  
  
"But Piper, that was sooo long ago."  
  
"So you're admitting that your old?" Piper said with a smirk.  
  
"No. I just.I." Phoebe stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Piper squeezed her in a hug to comfort her.  
  
"I knew we weren't that close during the period of out lives we call adolescence, but I remember you said that when you were singing it made you feel Alive. You knew that that was what you wanted to do with your life. I don't know what happened to those dreams but you loved it all the same."  
  
Phoebe smiled as a thankyou for her sisters support.  
  
The band stopped playing and the crowd clapped for the singer who had just finished. The lights dimmed and Phoebe stepped up, heart pounding. Then, after what seemed like an eternity to Phoebe, the lights went up and the crowd clapped her in with their expectations running through Phoebes mind.  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~* ~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~* 


End file.
